The present invention relates to a rail vehicle having conventional flanged wheels and having magnetic means for compensating for load weight.
In such a rail vehicle, known through DE-OS No. 1947980, having a linear induction motor, measures have been taken for the control of the motor thrust dependent on the load (weight), so that the armature of the induction motor together with the spring-supported vehicle loading platform is moved up or down depending on the loading operation, with the result of an increase or decrease of the air gap (opposite the inductor) and hence of the motor thrust.
Moreover, through DE-OS No. 3236498 it is known practice, in a track vehicle, to relieve the flange wheels by vehicle-side permanent magnets which in conjunction with a stationary long-stator linear motor are to exert a force lifting the flange wheels and thereby to carry the dead weight and the added load of the track vehicle. Here, however, the problem of load variations is solved only to the extent that the track vehicle, when empty, is secured by spacer rollers against lifting off the track.